Freylin A-Z
by Kiki1770
Summary: Freylin drabbles A-Z: Romance, humor, tragedy, angst, family, magic- everything you wanted to see from this couple is all right here! Canon Merlin/Freya. Written for fun, enjoy!


**A/N: Well I made these for fun, and I tried really hard to stick to the 100 words challenge but some of them are slightly over. Freylin is my all time favorite pairing in Merlin, and this couple is seriously under-written in this fandom! I'm definitely going to remedy that issue! Check out some of my other words if you're a die-hard Freylin fan like me!**

* * *

Freylin A-Z

**A – Abandon **

"Freya," A hushed whisper penetrated her drowsy sleep. Freya blinked, and whimpered to keep a cry of pain from escaping her lips. "Freya…" the voice whispered again.

Through the dark haze of her dark prison, she found those beautiful loving eyes of her Merlin. "Give me your hand." He urged, his own was extended, reaching for hers. Tears rolled down Freya's face. He hadn't forgotten. He hadn't abandoned her.

"You came…" She breathed. Merlin gave her his adorable lopsided grin.

"Of course, I promised I'd always come save you, didn't I?" Freya smiled softly and placed her hand in Merlin's.

**B – Baby**

"Oh Merlin, she's just a baby," Freya cried in awe. She held the small white dragon by her breast, keeping Aithusa warm like a mother would a suckling babe. "What a beautiful creature," she murmured. Freya stroked Aithusa's long neck and kneaded her tiny head. Aithusa chirped in her arms and snuggled into Freya's touch.

"I think she likes you," Merlin chuckled. He was happy. Aithusa was incredibly shy and easily frightened, sometimes by her own shadow. But now, as the two sat atop the Lake of Avalon with little Aithusa gurgling and chirping as baby dragons should, Merlin felt hopeful.

**C – Cacophony **

A cacophony of cheers erupted from the entire encampment. Sweet gardenias, red and white petals, and rice rained down the on majestic couple. The druids rejoiced as their King and Queen shared the kiss that would bind them in holy matrimony.

"All hail Lord Merlin Emrys, King of the Druids,"

"All hail Lady Freya Emrys, Queen of the Druids,"

Merlin broke off their kiss and caught a pink gardenia without looking away from Freya's beautiful eyes. He tucked it behind her ear and pulled her in for a second.

**D –Dragon**

"Really Kilgarrah? You'd do that for us?" Freya asked earnestly with wide sparkly eyes. Merlin smirked at the Dragon, he'd like to see Kilgarrah try and turn her down now.

"Fine," the dragon rolled his eyes and lowered his neck. "Just this once!" He warned them. Merlin shot Freya a wide grin and helped her climb onto Kilgarrah's neck. Without warning, Kilgarrah shot off into the night sky. They flew effortlessly under the cover of the stars; Freya wrapped her arms around Merlin.

_"__Someone's getting a bit soft aren't they?"_ Merlin chuckled.

_"__I could say the same to you, young warlock,"_ The dragon's reply was instant. Merlin could've sworn he'd sensed sarcasm for a moment.

**E – Eternity**

"It would appear that we are…" Merlin paused, not quite sure how to phrase this delicately.

"Immortals?" Freya supplied for him, and wrapped her arms around Merlin's torso.

"Indeed…do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"Children. Lots and lots of children."

"MERLIN!" Freya cried indignantly, her cheeks blushing beautifully as his wife tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't worry Freya, we have all eternity."

"Merlin!" Freya whined, suddenly feeling very faint.

**F – Flowers **

"Merlin, can I _please_ open my eyes now?" Freya asked the warlock for the seventh time.

"Nope,"

"Can you at least put me down? I can walk, you know?"

"But it wouldn't be as fun that way!" He whined. Freya sighed contently and laid her head on Merlin's chest, listening to his soft steady heart beat. Moments later, they finally came to a stop, and Merlin set her down and removed the blindfold.

"Oh my gosh! Merlin this is amazing! How did you do it?" Freya gasped at the sight of an entire field of roses.

"Magic?" He replied innocently.

**G – Gentle **

It was with gentle hands that Merlin grabbed one of hers, and placed his other around her waist.

"Just look into my eyes and sway with me," Merlin whispered in Freya's ear. She nodded nervously. He began to hum a lovely tune and lead his Freya into a graceful dance. She blushed, then giggled, then laughed, and stumbled.

He spun her around and caught her delicate frame in his strong arms. She giggled and pressed her forehead against his.

"I never knew you could dance so well,"

"Me neither, I just wanted to hold you close."

**H – Heart**

Merlin never thought he'd reach this point in life, that point very everything would just fade out and he'd want nothing more than to curl into a ball and hide for all of eternity. He flopped down on his bed; his head buried under the lumpy pillow, a steady stream of silent tears flowed from his eyes. He felt the bed sink next to him and knew that he was caught.

"Merlin?"

"I killed them. I killed them all."

"You were trying to protect Arthur, Merlin."

"I-I'm a monster…"

"No. You are pure of heart Merlin," She whispered into his ear and let Merlin sob into her lap.

**I – Idiot**

"Why does Arthur always call me an idiot?" Merlin flustered and scrubbed the floors furiously, a habit he picked up when he wanted to vent at Arthur. Freya peeked from the bed sheets she was folding.

"Maybe it's a term of endearment?" Freya purposed doubtfully; Merlin snorted in response.

"Did you know that Uther now knows me as 'The Idiot'? He doesn't even know my real name!" He cried indignantly. "Stupid Arthur," he hissed at floors. Freya rolled her and crouched close to Merlin.

"Maybe I like idiots?" She whispered and kissed his cheek.

"'The Idiot' doesn't sound so bad…"

**J – Joke**

"This must be some sort of joke." Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin and Freya had wondered off during their stroll in the forest and disappeared for long enough for Arthur and Guinevere to go looking after them. He found the huddled under a tree. Merlin's back was to tree, and he held Freya in his arms. They waited for the two to notice their presence, but they remained in their embrace.

"I'll go talk to them." Guinevere rolled her eyes and walked up to the unmoving couple. She put her hand on Freya's shoulder and screamed.

"What…what is it?" Arthur ran to his wife's side. Guinevere pointed to the blood pooling under Merlin and Freya. This was no joke…

**K – Kiss**

Freya sighed contently and curled into Merlin's side, her eyes steadily drooping. He watched her play with the edges of his neckerchief, and brushed away the locks of hair flying into her eyes.

"Are you sleepy?" Merlin asked her. She shook her head. "Are you thinking?" She shook her head again. "Freya…what are you doing?" Freya rolled her eyes and propped herself on her elbows.

"I'm waiting." She whispered.

"What for?"

"For you to shut up and kiss me already."

"Well when you put it like that-" Merlin never got to finish.

**L – Love **

The surface of the lake glittered brighter the biggest jewels or the shiniest armor. The wind carried a melodic tone and the birds and bees buzzed with life. Lancelot had his breath taken away.

"This is the Lake of Avalon," He asked the warlock beside him.

"Yeah, this is where…"

"Where you buried Freya," Lancelot finished for him. Merlin's gaze never strayed from the lake. He wasn't…sad per say. He looked…lost in thought. Happy memories, Lancelot hoped. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Merlin,"

The warlock remained silent. Until he said, "I don't think I ever told her I love her."

**M – Magic**

"Show me again," She whispered softly and her large doe-like brown eyes fluttered in excitement. Merlin couldn't help but grin and whisper the spell again. Crimson flames burned to life and danced on his palm. Freya gasped and without thinking, put her hand over the flame. Her fingers harmlessly went through the magical fire.

"I-It didn't hurt!" She gasped in surprise.

Merlin frowned. "Of course not. My magic would never hurt you." Her eyes softened at this and she quietly whispered the same spell. Merlin's jaw dropped in surprise when he saw her perfectly replicate the spell after watching him once.

"Brilliant." He whispered as the flames joined as one.

**N – Natural**

"They're staring at me. They're all staring at me aren't they?" Merlin leaned over to whisper into her ear with a frown. Freya couldn't help but chuckle.

"Maybe they think you're cute?" She whispered back and watched the ladies of the court ogling Merlin. Merlin blushed brightly.

"Men aren't cute! We're handsome. And dashing. But not cute!" He replied indignantly.

"Did Arthur tell you that?"

"Yes…but still it's weird isn't it? I'm just Arthur's manservant. I'm not anything special to look at." He frowned again, his forehead scrunching together in confusion.

"They can't help it Merlin, you're just naturally adorable." She whispered with a giggle and placed a quick kiss on his cheeks. Merlin flushed adorably and his admirers stopped staring.

**O – O-word game**

"Go away Richard, I have to work. Play with Merlin or something," Arthur grumbled, pushing his young cousin away. Said cousin whined but finally plopped himself on Arthur's bed, right next to where Merlin was folding the Prince's clothes.

"Mr. Merlin, let's play a game!" The young lord chirped.

"What would you like to play sire?" Merlin asked politely, ignoring Arthur's snickering in the background.

"I'm gonna tell you a word and you have to name the first person that comes to your head!" Richard gushed excitedly. Merlin nodded.

"Okay…Oblivious!"

"Prince Arthur"

"Obtuse"

"Prince Arthur"

"Overbearing:

"Prince Arthur" Merlin replied, this game was actually kind of fun. Arthur on the other hand was losing his patience and finally blurted out:

"Ravishing!"

"Freya." Merlin paused. Did he say that out loud?

"That's not an O-word!" Richard cried outraged, while both Merlin and Arthur looked away with flushed faces.

**P – Pie **

"Y-you made this f-for me?" Merlin stuttered, incredibly embarrassed and happy all at once. Freya shyly nodded and placed the elegant pastry in his hands. Arthur and Gwaine began wolf-whistling from behind. Merlin blushed but ignored them.

"It's…strawberry pie," She whispered, demurely staring at her feet. "I-I made it for the first time so if it's no goo-" Merlin wouldn't let her finish. He swooped down kissed her softly.

"I'm certain it will be the best thing I'd ever eaten,"

**Q – Quintessential**

"That never ceases to surprise me," Merlin sighed contently as he and Freya set foot on the rich earth pulsating with magic like a heartbeat. "Come on, we needed to finish casting that spell and be back in Camelot by sundown."

Freya paused. "A-are you sure I can do this Merlin? I haven't nearly as much magic as you, and concealing the Isle of the Blessed is such an important task." She bit her lip nervously.

Merlin spun around and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. "Trust me, Freya, you are the most _quintessential_ part of doing this spell. Believe in yourself."

**R – Red **

Merlin loved the color red. It was Camelot's color; the color of his favorite neckerchief; the color of the setting sun, but most importantly, it was Freya's color.

Her favorite strawberries were red. The rose he'd accidently conjured for her was red. The dress that made her look like a princess was red. Freya's lips were a soft red. When she smiled at him, her cheeks were red. The glint of the sun on her hair was red, and her kind heart reminded Merlin of the color red.

Merlin loved the color red.

**S – Shame**

Arthur finally found Gwaine and Percival in the dining hall. Gwaine was repeatedly banging his head on the table in rhythmic pattern. He caught sight of the nasty black eye on Gwaine's face.

"What happened to him?" Arthur asked Percival.

"Hmm? Oh, Gwaine? He got piss drunk last night and kissed his friend's date." Percy chuckled almost deviously. Arthur racked his mind; Gwaine usually went to the tavern with Merlin. Merlin's date was…Freya.

"Merlin did that to him? No wonder he feels shame,"

"Oh no, that-" Percival gestured to Gwaine's black eye, "that was all Freya's doing!"

Arthur paled and wished he'd never woken up.

**T – Thunder **

Merlin entered his chambers, the only place he hadn't checked. He spent the last two hours for searching for Freya. But since the storm began, Merlin hadn't seen a wink of her anywhere.

"Freya?" Merlin whispered and wordlessly lit a candle. He heard her sobbing softly, curled into a ball in the corner of her chambers. "What's wrong?"

_Boom!_ Freya screamed and jumped into Merlin's arms, and sobbed against his chest. Oh…Merlin realized.

"You're afraid of thunder," He whispered, she didn't respond. Merlin tightened his arms around her. "It's alright….just listen the sound of my voice," and he began singing.

**U – Umbrella **

"Merlin…it's pouring," Freya gasped. She ran held her hand out as if to catch the droplets in her palm. Merlin chuckled at her child-like fascination; Freya withdrew sheepishly. Merlin shrugged his brown coat off and covered both their heads as a makeshift umbrella.

"When I count to three, we're gonna charge across the courtyard, okay?" Merlin grinned. Freya bobbed her head excitedly. Merlin counted down, the young couple charged across the courtyard whooping and cheering till they reached the other end.

They're laughter faded away as they caught the sight of each other, pink and flushed with their hair sticking to their damp heads. Merlin pulled Freya in for a hot, wet kiss.

**V – Vivid**

It was the strongest memory in Merlin's mind. The details were excruciatingly vivid and they tormented him with sleepless nights.

The memory of the light leaving the eyes of the one he loved. To watch her die in pain, but smiling that gentle smile just for him as if to reassure him with false hope and forgiveness. She couldn't forgive him—she shouldn't. He failed. He failed to protect her from his best friend's blade.

It was the strongest memory in Merlin's mind; the details, excruciatingly vivid.

**W – Water**

Merlin's eyes flickered open, the azure, topaz, aquamarine streaks nearly blinded him. He tested the water, kicking gently, watching underwater in awe. The water was crystal clear, and warm like a bath. The streams of sunshine danced and glistened, making the blue of the water even more blue.

In front of him, his long lost love, Freya, swam delicately, a smile on her face. She reached for Merlin, wrapping her arms around his torso, and pressing her face against his chest. He chuckled at her innocent gesture, tiny bubbles of air drifted to the surface as the couple embraced, reunited at last.

**X – I couldn't find a good X words, so if you leave me a word and prompt I shall post it separately **

**Y – You**

"I know I always joked that I was your only friend, but this is just ridiculous Merlin," Arthur was complaining, as usual.

"I'm serving your wine aren't I?" Merlin snapped back cheerily. Arthur made a face.

"Just go chose some servant girl and ask her to dance! Are you a coward or something?" Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin glared and firmly (he did not slam it) put his pitcher of wine down and grabbed the woman the prince had his eyes on all night.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Freya gasped in shock.

"I choose you." He whispered and pulled her into a sweeping dance while Arthur watched him slack-jawed. Now who was the coward?

**Z –Zero **

Merlin and Freya made a break for the clearing; the distant sound of the clanging armor grew softer and softer. Merlin roared the ancient words of dragon tongue into the sky. They would never make it out of Camelot without Kilgarrah's help.

"Wait Merlin," Freya tugged on his sleeve. "Are you sure about this? Arthur _is_ your destiny…"

"Yeah, well, my destiny just tried to burn me and my druid girlfriend. Trust me, Freya, I have _zero_ regrets." His bitter voice melted into a soft one at the mention of her name.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**I'll admit, some of the words I picked are extremely random! But they fit the story line, and I mostly just wrote this for fun. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it!**

**Please leave me a review telling me with Letter you liked best!**

**Review, review, review!**

**Kiki1770**


End file.
